


the stone inside you still hasn't hit bottom

by rinnosgen



Series: how we’re wrong enough to be forgiven [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, POV Princess Bubblegum, POV Second Person, Season 5 Episode 21 "The Suitor"
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「我生來成為某人的愛情物件。生來被擁有。生來愛人。還有生來被愛，」P-bot流暢的說。你滿意的笑著點頭。
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: how we’re wrong enough to be forgiven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107734
Kudos: 3





	the stone inside you still hasn't hit bottom

1\. 著迷

/ㄓㄠˊ ㄇㄧˊ/

名詞

強烈但通常不持久的戀愛或痴迷感受

2\. 愛情物件

/ㄞˋ ㄑㄧㄥˊ ㄨˋ ㄐㄧㄢˋ/

名詞

被愛情集中投注的受體（尤其是一個人物）

* * *

_著迷_ 這個單字酸澀的滋味在你講出來以後便留殘你口中，縈繞不去。你表達此字的方法，噢，若你不是這樣疲困和空虛，你本來是會嘲弄你自己的。你了解什麼是著迷。你體會過，而你克服了。你不會感受到副作用的苦痛，因為你再也不會浪費心思去想像及投射所有不切實際的可能性。你有與地位相符的職責。你的當務之急是完成一個與你容貌極度相似的機器人。為了愛情，為了著迷。

你將鏡片有好幾道裂痕的眼鏡推上鼻樑，打開眼前儀器開關。P-bot漆黑無溫度的人造雙目頓時明亮起來，在陰暗的實驗室內閃爍著淺綠色的光芒。

「Mother Princess，」P-bot用和你相同的聲線呼喚。

「妳叫什麼名字？」

「Princess Bubblegum Bot，簡稱P-bot。」

「Hmmm。」你在表格上意識的欄位打勾。

「我看起來是您但我不是您。我永遠不會成為您。」

你聽了咯咯笑，然後在表格上認知的欄位打勾。

「妳明白妳的任務嗎？」

「我生來成為某人的愛情物件。生來被擁有。生來愛人。還有生來被愛，」P-bot流暢的說。你滿意的笑著點頭。這件插曲也許會比你原先預想的要來得早結束，接下來你便可以繼續執行你的其他計畫。

「可是，Mother Princess，您不理解愛情，那麼我又能如何去愛人呢？」你停下寫筆記的手，詫異的抬頭，對上P-bot沒有生命的仿造肉眼。

「您怎麼可以造出您絲毫不理解的事物？」P-bot無邪的詢問，她的言語在你耳裡卻像是責難的攻擊。你記得你曾在哪裡聽到類似的話。

「我是一位科學家，」你回嘴，但你不確定你想闡述的意思究竟是什麼。是你能夠賦予生命，能夠摧毀阻礙，能夠發明前所未見的東西，能夠修補無法挽回的錯誤，或是能夠製造出眾人認為你不理解的事物。

「你現在應該馬上停止思考任何複雜的概念。這不是妳的任務，」你警告，幾乎要不耐煩了。

P-bot對你露出哀傷的表情，以 _你的_ 臉作出 _那種_ 表情。「但是，Mother Princess，」她一手按上她的左胸，宛若那裡確實有一顆活生生的，搏動著的心臟。「愛情物件這個詞裡有愛情兩個字。如果我不理解愛情，我要怎麼成為這樣子的物件？」她殷切的盯著你，這時你終於想起是誰對你說過那樣的話──是Marceline。當然是她，所有事情的起點皆是她。

_你不理解愛情，Prubs。_ 連日工作導致你精神恍惚，你似乎聽見了Marceline那一日忿恨的控告。 _你只會拿取和擁有和貼上姓名標籤，就如同你是怎麼對待放在你那精神錯亂的骯髒實驗室裡的每一個燒瓶。_ 苦澀的味道湧上你喉頭，你胸口猛烈刺痛著，彷彿遭人以利器貫穿而過。

_所以快過來對我這麼做，Bon Bon，把你的名字刺在我的後頸，讓我成為你的。_ 你記得Marcy是如何張嘴挑戰你，如何對你伸出手腕好似她是你的階下囚，還有你是如何冷淡的告訴跪在你靴頭前的她 _不可能_ 。不可能，畢竟她的肌膚會自癒，你永遠無法在她的肉身刻上你的痕跡。

_要是你能這麼做你就會這麼做了，對吧？_ 她是何等沾沾自喜的問。你沒有回答。

「出錯了。」你丟下鉛筆與紙張，放任它們墜入地上一灘你分辨不出是什麼的墨綠色稠液，腐蝕。「全部都出錯了！」你大喊，抓緊高領毛衣的領口，P-bot則是困惑的眨著她澄澈的人工眼睛。

「 _妳_ 覺得 _我_ 不理解愛情是什麼？」你往前一踏，踩破地板的試管。「那好，讓我告訴妳，愛情是──」敲門的巨響打斷了你的發言。你看向打開的實驗室厚重鐵門，端著托盤的Peppermint熟練的避開地上所有髒亂，緩慢走到你身旁。

「M'lady。」他們把冒著白煙的熱茶放上你桌子僅存的一小個空位，再抬眼看你，黑溜溜圓滾滾的眼珠展露不安。「我想知道您正在與誰交談。」Peps說話的同時絞著他們鮮紅色的手指。

「什麼？」你乾笑一聲，不明白為什麼他們要問出答案如此顯而易見的問題。「難道你們看不出來嗎，Peps？我正在跟…」你轉頭，手臂揮向P-bot，一具未開機的冰冷金屬軀體，連接它背後的每一條管線低沉的嗡嗡作響。

Peppermint走向無聲無息的P-bot察看了一會，接著轉身不確定的望著你。「Ma’am，我不認為這是啟動的。」

「我不理解。」你倉皇的過去檢查，發覺機器電源打從一開始就根本沒有被發動。

＊

Braco與P-bot離開後，你回歸至往常的行程。工作，工作，工作，睡眠，工作，工作，淋浴，想著Marcy和她該死的意見和她不老不死的肉體和她的嘴巴和她的尖牙和穿透和嗚咽和血液和折磨和毫無憐憫和不可原諒和占有和迷戀和愛情和或許不是愛情fuck yourself，直到你的身體麻木和空洞和或許不是你的和洗澡水轉涼和你的兩眼淚水模糊。

你雙手扶著溼熱的玻璃喘息，垂頭注視水液流進排水孔。

「我真的理解愛情。」你的手在玻璃表面握成拳頭。「我以你們無法理解的方式理解愛情，而且沒有人活該要去體會這種感覺，」你溫柔的宣布。然而沒有人在這裡聆聽你。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題出自Richard Siken的詩Seaside Improvisation。


End file.
